Fullmetal 6
by Animeanimator
Summary: When Hiro meets 4 strange people, 2 who claim they can bring back Tadashi and 2 who tell him to not belive them Hiro stands still...the main questions ' Can I trust them'
1. Chapter 1

Hiro looked at the strange people in frount of him utterlly confused. 'Who are these people and why are they here?' he wondered. There were four people in frount pf him a girl with purplish red eyes and long, thick, black hair. She had very plae skin and she wore a black dress with black heels. Her companion was shorter and..how should he put it...fatter. He looked like some sort of monster in all honesty there was no other way to explain it. His arms dragged down as he wlked and he had a huge mouth and nose. His eyes were just small dots he looked like a hunchback in some ways. Hiro could tell that the other two were no freinds of the..thing and woman. One was a suit of armour with red glowing eyes and it seemed to Hiro that he wanted to no harm to anyone. His complain was shorter and blonde. He wore a long red coat that when down to his ankels and black leather pants that were covered up by his black and red combat boots, or at least they loked like combat boots. He also wore a black jacket than went down to his waist and white gloves. He had golden eyes that scared Hiro to look at.

The ever reamining question was could he trust these pople?.

Finally the woman spoke up, her voice as cold as ice. "You're Hiro Hamada right?" she asked. (thought her tone souded like she didnt care at all. )) Hiro stiffened in place. "why should i answer that." he said not as a uestion but as a statement. The pudgy moster like thing spoke up (wait it could talk?) "Lust this is him. I can smell the scent." The thing's voice was gruff and moster like. The woman, who Hiro assumed was this lust charecter, nodded at her comapnion "I can tell Gluttony." She said almost annoyed. The Golden eyed boy looked at "Lust" with anger. Hiro just looked confused as the two quarrled among themselves. Suddenly a voice rang from the armour. It sounded young but it had a matalic ring to it. "Brother don't you think we should get this boy out of here?" He asked. The Golden eyed boy sighed exasperated and looked at Hiro.

Suddenly the boy grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "H-Hey what's going on here!?" Hiro exclaimed trying to get out of the boys grip. "Don't listen to them. Whatever they say!" The Blonde hair boy spoke his voice was older than the suit of armour but still young somewhat. "w-who are you people!" Hiro yelled and The boy sighed. "We're trying to help you, you idiot!" he snapped and aa if he felt they were a great distance away from the most and the woman the boy looked at Hiro. "Do you know any place safe?" He asked finally having calmed down. The suit of armour looked at his "brother" and rested a hand on the blonde haired boy's shoulder, as if in effort to calm him down. The boy suddenly relaxed and Hiro felt more afe to answer his question. "There's my Aunt's cafe...or...my school lab...or Fred's house.." he said absent mindedly. The boy nodded and the suit of armour spoke up, "I say we go to the last place he mentoned brother...the homunculi wouldn't follow us somewhere they don't know about." there was a hint of pride in the voice as it spoke. "Good thinking Al." The boy parised "Al". 'He has a name...not only a weird name but a human name?' Hiro pondered the throught while they walked to Fred's house.

 **(( if you want this contiued let me know! please review...also the next chapter of Centuries should come out soon and i hope i didn't make it to upsetting!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**(( Alright, well thanks to a very pride boosting reveiw i am updating this so thanks for that reveiw Mikki I read you're whole reveiw and it gave me the encouragment to continue this story i've been a fan of both FMA and BH6 fr a while now and i decided why not put the two together this has been on my computer for a while as well and i finally got around to posting it. I do NOT own Big Hero 6, Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the charecters.))**

Recap: Ed, Al, Lust, and Gluttony have somehow gotten themselves stuck in San Fransokyo where they meet Hiro. After a very intimidating converstation Ed and Al manage to get Hiro to lead the way to where they think is the safest place they can go, Fred's House.

Ed and Al stood, gaping at the house in front of them. "This...is...his...house?!" Ed said, shocked. "Yea, it's pretty big huh brother?" Al said, not shocked, just confused. Hiro stood tilting his head a bit, "Well, yea Fred's parents are rich." He said, laughing a bit at their reactions. "It's even bigger than Mr. Tucker's house, Brother!" Al exclaimed he, in turn, received a glare from Edward. ' This brat better not being lying.' Ed thought angrily. There was NO way this was someone's house! None the less Ed shoved his hands in his pockets and walked up to the front door.

Once the door opened, the first person Ed saw was, who he assumed to be, Fred. He wore a teal-green beanie, a red shirt with what seemed to be a long sleeve white shirt underneath it, cargo pants, and green tennis shoes. he had blueish eyes and blode hair that when down to about his shoulders. "Welcome to me casa!" Fred said almost too happy for Ed's liking. Hiro nodded at Fred slightly and looked at Ed and Al. Ed sighed "I take it you're Fred." Ed stated almost harshly. "Brother clam down, He's nice enough to hopefully let us stay here besides, we don't have any more options" Al said placing a hand on Ed's shoulder once again.

Fred looked at Ed and Al confused, after all it wasn't really every day you saw people like Ed and Al, more specifially a walking suit of armour. Ed didn't mind the look so much he understood, in a way. Fred's look of confusion was gone almost in a flash as a wide grin as he welomed them inside. Ed followed Hiro inside with Al behind him. ' I know this isn't what i'm used to...but...it's just so strange' Ed thought silently as they walked in. Al was looking around in almost awe, sometimes that led to him staying off a bit. Ed was expecting something else in all honestly, this house (No MANSION) seemed to...how should he put it...to sopicsticated for someone like...Fred (or that's what he asssumed)

Ed's mindset completely changed when he saw Fred's room. " What. Is. This." He said, almost utterly baffeled. Fred grinned and pointed out a bunch of diffrent superhero things to Al, who was practically getting dragged against his will. Hiro's questions kept burning in the back of his mind. the main two being ' Who are these people?' ' Why are they here?'

 **(( Alright so...hope everyone liked that...if anyone got my refernce to episode 6 of the orginal FMA series i give you a cookie and cake! PLZ REVEIW AND HAVE A HAPPY DAY!))**


	3. Chapter 3

**(( Alright so I decided to keep going non-stop today because if i don't i'll forget what I was going to write. so without further adue chapter 3! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Big Hero 6))**

Recap: Ed, Al, and Hiro have made it to Fred's house thankfully unharmed by the homunculi. Once in the mansion Hiro's Questions just keep burning in the back of his mind, growing bigger and bigger as the clock ticked by.

Hiro sighed almost angrily, no questions were getting answered just talking and standing around like this! He didn't understand any of this! "Hey, who are you people anyways!" Hiro demanded looking the blonde boy right in the eye. "Oh, right I guess we didn't properly introduce ourselves. I'm Edward Elric, the walking suit of armour is my younger brother Alphonse Elric."

Hiro almost froze when he said younger brother. He already gathered that they were brothers as weird as that seemed but...he thought that Alphonse was the eldest that or they were the same age. "But...you're a runt." Hiro put it blankly. If Tadashi were still alive he would have been scolded for sure, but now wasn't the time to cling to the past. Tadashi was gone. He always would be, nothing could bring him back, not ever. What came next surpised Hiro even more than anything ever would.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICRO-SIZED, HALF-PINT, PIPSQEAK, MIDGET WHO CAN'T EVEN REACH THE TOP OF THE BOOK SHELF AND ENDS UP HAVING TO CLIMB A FOUR-STORY LADDER!" Edward was screaming the words and Hiro didn't need to be told twice that he had a height complex. Both Fred and Al had stopped thier chit chatting and turned to see a very enraged Edward and a very startled Hiro. Hiro was sure Tadashi was laughing as he watched his little brother struggle with these freaks!

' Tadashi, if you can hear me I swear if your laughing...you'll wish you didn't die.' Hiro thought angrily and he looked at Ed, who had somehow manged to calm down. Fred was now on the floor laughing in hysterics as he heard Edward's rant. "Hiro, you're new pals are amazing dude! especially the short one!" Fred said through laughs. Ed instantly went into another rage attack. "i'm not short!" he snapped and Hiro sighed. this was shaping up to be a LONG day.

"Brother, please calm down! They didn't mean anything like that!" Al begged. It was then that Hiro realized why Edward hadn't killed anyone. Al was the one who kept him from it. Ed sighs and takes a couple deep breaths, looking from Hiro to Fred angrily. Hiro was glaring at Fred who was still laughing. "Fred!" Hiro snapped, tapping his foot on the floor. Fred's laughter stops and he stays quiet after that.

Hiro looked at Ed and Al, he still had questions and was expecting answers. "Alright, why are you guys here?" Hiro asked. Al looked at Ed and Ed exchanged the glance with Al. "We're here because...we need to stop Lust and Gluttony from their plans." Al said looking down. "Alright then what are their plans?" This was getting...strange to say the least. Ed sighs, "Lust and Gluttony...are planning to use this city to make a philosphers stone." his voice was soft, like he'd be dead if anyone but the people in this room heard. Another questions came to Hiro.

What IS a Philsopher Stone?


	4. AN

AN: Ok so...Today is my last day of Summer Break so updates will come at a slower pace now...School is starting and being in 8th grade will be stressful and drama and such will happen (As always) so son't rush me with chapter's i'll be updating as fast as i can...plz be calm and wait! I'll try ad update hopefully once a week.


	5. Chapter 4

**(( Ok so my laptop finally decided to start working again and now i can get back to writing!))**

Recap: Hiro is getting some answers, but with more and more answers come more questions. What is a Philosopher Stone? Why is it so important? How did Ed and Al get to Sanfansokyo in the first place? Although, before anything can get answers Hiro needs to go back into his past and tell Ed and Al the whole story. 

"Whoa, whoa slwo down. What is...a..." Hiro drew a blank. "Philosopher stone?" Ed finished the scentence for him. "Yea...that." Hiro said, trying to cover his mistake up. "It's..." Ed trailed off, wondering how he was supposed to explain this to a kid. Let alone a kid who knew nothing of alchemy. Al placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Go ahead brother, they trust you to tel them the truth." Al said. Ed took a deep breath "alright...thanks Al." He said quickly, looking back at Hiro and Fred. "A Philosopher stone is...something that...ampilfies alchemic reactions." Ed explained is slowly and carefully. ' Hopefully they understand that much' he thinks.

Hiro simply nodded "And Alchemy is...a boosted up version of Cemistry I take it?" Hiro tilts his head. Ed shurgs "I...guess..It's a bit more complicated than puting chemical compounds together." Hiro nods."I have more questions." Ed sighs this kid's curiosrity would kill him someday, that was a fact. Al jumps in looking at Hiro, "Brother needs some rest, he's tired." He says while Edward sighs. "I'm fine Al...I guess I should explain the rest of this to them." Hiro nods and sits down. "Before we get down to the nitty-gritty of this, I need to know about your past Hiro." Edward could see Hiro tense up. "Brother, is this really-" Ed holds his hand up, a signal for Al to be quiet.

"Well, Hiro come on we don't have all day." Edward says looking at him expectantly. "Well..." Ed had a feleing this would take a while. "Brother, can't you see he won't talk about it like you want him to?" Al questions. Ed growls under his breath, "Yea well I don't like talking about what we did either Alphonse but that dosen't matter!" He snaps. Al sighs "Brother..."


End file.
